The New Girl Er,Monkey
by Lesoni-Chan
Summary: MY FIRST EVAR APE ESCAPE FANFIIIIIC!A new figure has showed up at the Ape Catchers headquaters!And it seems to want to join the ape catchers,What lies in store for them?Read to find out!And just for a advance warning, SpecterxOC...LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN
1. Chapter 1

**Lesoni – Ah, My first Ape Escape 3 fanfic. It shall be called, Ape Escape, Special Edition!**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN APE ESCAPE! But I do own the made-up surnames.**

**Start**

**Moans were heard as the door to the Chidori residence slammed against the wall.**

"**Aki! Gimme some pudding! I'm hungry!" Kei yelled.**

"**Kei! How could you be hungry at a time like this!" Yumi exclaimed.**

"**Well I have to eat to survive right?" He replied.**

**Yumi just sighed.**

"**Kei! Yumi! Come into the kitchen!" Said Aki, Kei and Yumi's aunt.**

"**Coming." The duo said in unison.**

**They went to the kitchen.**

**At Aki's side stood a figure no taller than Specter. It's white hair covered it's facial features. But the duo could see black shorts. The figure was sleeping.**

"**Huh? What or who is that?" Yumi asked**

"**Her name is Kasame" Aki told Yumi.**

"**Her? Is she human?" Kei asked.**

"**She's a monkey!" Aki said.**

"**A monkey?" Kei said.**

"**Yup. You heard what she said Kei." "Kasame" said.**

"**Whoa! It can talk!" Yumi exclaimed.**

"**I'm female thank you very much." She snapped.**

"**Anyway, Kasame can introduce herself to you two" Aki said.**

"**I'm Kasame. A albino monkey like Specter. I can shoot fire and or lightning out of my hands and I defy gravity." Kasame said in a monotone voice.**

"**What do you mean by, "defying gravity" Kasame?" Yumi asked.**

"**I can make myself float at will." Kasame said. Sticking to her monotone voice.**

"**Cool!" Kei exclaimed.**

**Kasame just yawned and fell asleep on the carpet.**

"**Kasame?" Yumi said.**

**Yumi then shook Kasame but she didn't wake up.**

"**Ah well." Yumi said.**

**She picked Kasame up and dropped her on the sofa.**

**Specter then showed up on that large television thingy.**

"**I guess you had a monkey join your little adventure." Specter said in his usual "evil" voice.**

"**How did you-"Yumi asked.**

"**I bribed the author with mangas and she told me." Specter said.**

**Lesoni – TEH END FOR NOW! And I really WAS bribed with mangas.(shakes fist) Damn my love for anime and mangas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lesoni – Konnichiwa to all readers or Ape Escape, Special Edition! Let's go on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer –Say it with me. FAN-Fiction FAN-Fiction! Translation: I DO NOT OWN APE ESCAPE!**

**Start**

"**That damn author" Yumi cursed as a vein throbbed on her head.**

"**What's all the noise about?" Kasame said as she sat up. Her hair was now brushed away from her face. Revealing her shining blood-red eyes.**

"**Oh. An albino like me." Specter said**

"**What's going on in there?" Kei said sticking his head out of the door.**

"**It's Specter" Yumi said.**

**Kei looked at the screen. Popsicle in mouth.**

"**Specter!" He exclaimed. Popsicle dropping out of mouth.**

"**You dropped your popsicle kid." Kasame said in a monotone voice.**

"**My name is Kei!" Kei snapped. Resembling Kasame.**

"**Meh. Hey. Your name's Specter right?" Kasame said.**

"**Yeah. And I thought every monkey in the world had a Pipo Helmet!" Specter said.**

"**I beat up Dr.Tomoki by kicking him in a volcano before he could get a Pipo Helmet on me." Kasame said.**

"**Oh. I still see that burn on his afro." Specter said.**

"**Anyway, Let's go stop the monkeys at Hide 'n' Seek Forest!" Yumi said. Running out of the house.**

"**Ah, Okay. See ya at Space Station SARU-0003!" Kasame said.(She got that info from ME! The almighty author!) Rushing out of the house after Yumi.**

"**Okay!" Kei then ran out.**

"**Meh." Specter said. And went offline(Meaning he went off to somewhere else.)**

**Lesoni – We'll move on to Hide 'n' Seek Forest in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lesoni – Today, We're going to Hide 'n' Seek Forest!**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT APE ESCAPE!**

**Start**

**Kasame had yet again, bagged another unfortunate monkey with her net arrow. Her net arrow had good accuracy. Only drawback was that it couldn't be used at close range. Kasame was more used to long-range combat that close-range. She used magic as a weapon and bow and arrows in replacement with nets. She was best in facing blue-pants monkeys and other fast moving objects. But still, She can use her kung-fu to kill the teleborgs. She was trained to be a long-range fighter though.**

"**Where did you get those bow and arrow sets Kasame?" Yumi asked while killing another teleborg with her stun club.**

"**From the author." Kasame replied. Spin-kicking two teleborgs trying to ambush her.**

"**Oh. Well good for you." Yumi said.**

**Kasame just floated off to the Pipo Camera and fell to the foot thingy.**

"**I wish I could defy the laws of gravity." Kei moaned. Catching another light blue-pants monkey.**

**He was ignored.**

**Kasame caught Red-mon(The red-riding hood impersonator) and then caught the camera-monkey there.(I forgot it's name)**

**Kasame then ran to where the log house was located.**

"**Ah more teleborgs." She said.**

**She made a fireball in her hand and put the fireball inside on of her arrows. The arrow absorbed the fire. She aimed the arrow at one of those clockwork screws at the back of and shot it. Making the teleborg explode. Also making other teleborgs near it explode. Creating a chain of explosions.**

**Yumi ran over to the hill and saw the fireworks.**

"**Oh wow!" She exclaimed.**

**Kasame just chuckled and ran over to the log house. Shooting lighting bolts towards the turning switch.**


End file.
